Rocky Roads
by paupaupi
Summary: Al salir de prisión Emma se hunde en una vida solitaria, donde se refugia en el alcohol y las drogas. Hasta que un día decide cambiar su vida y hacer el camino a Santiago de Compostela.
1. Chapter 1

Emma se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de espalda y de cabeza. Se suponía que con diecinueve años su cuerpo no la tendría que hacer sentir esos dolores, pero dormir en el asiento trasero de su pequeño auto amarillo no era para nada cómodo, aunque era mejor que dormir en la calle. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que se veía tan desastrosa como se sentía. Hace dos meses que había salido de cumplir su sentencia en prisión, y todavía no podía superar todo el dolor que había vivido. Los motivos de aquella estadía y su gran pérdida estaba tan grabada dentro de ella, que lo único que sabía hacer era ahogarse en drogas y alcohol.

* * *

 _Neal y Emma estaban en su auto, en el estacionamiento de un hotel, esperando que alguna habitación se vaciara. Cuando vieron a una pareja salir e irse, entraron a la habitación para poder bañarse y dormir un rato. Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue revisar las cosas como siempre hacían. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Emma fue un atrapa-sueños amarillo._

 _\- Un atrapa-sueños. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. – Deberíamos quedárnoslo. – Agregó agarrándolo en sus manos._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Neal._

 _\- Porque las leyendas urbanas dicen que los malos sueños quedan atrapados en la telaraña, mientras que los buenos descienden por las plumas. Sería útil para cuando tengamos una casa, mientras tanto podemos tenerlo en el auto. – Explicó ella con calma. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó preocupada al ver que él lucía tenso y frustrado._

 _\- No vamos a poder tener una casa o un futuro, yo tengo que irme a Canadá. – Respondió él sentándose en la cama._

 _\- Eso está bien por mí, siempre quise salir del país. – Comentó ella sentándose a su lado._

 _\- Debo ir solo. – Dijo él seriamente._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó ella, sintiéndose de repente en estado alerta ante la posibilidad del abandono._

 _\- Porque me están buscando. – Respondió él sacando un papel de la policía pidiendo su captura. En el papel había una foto suya con su nombre. – Robé unos relojes hace un tiempo, y al parecer no fue buena idea. – Dijo nervioso._

 _\- No es necesario que por eso te vayas a Canadá. Podemos mudarnos y cambiar nuestras identidades, todo irá bien y nadie te atrapará. – Dijo ella pensando una alternativa._

 _\- Yo no quiero que te atrapen conmigo, aparte para todo eso necesitamos dinero. – Protestó él._

 _\- Yo puedo ir por los relojes, nadie sospecha de mí. Puedo conseguirlos y luego usaremos el dinero para mudarnos. – Propuso ella._

 _\- ¿En verdad harías eso por mí? – Preguntó él sorprendido, mirándola maravillado._

 _\- Claro, yo te amo. – Respondió ella con sinceridad y le dio un beso en los labios._

 _\- Bien. – Aceptó él y se levanto para agarrar un cuadro de un mapa de los Estados Unidos que había en la habitación. – Cierra los ojos y elije un lugar, allí tendremos un hogar juntos. – Indicó._

 _El lugar elegido fue Tallahassee. Emma fue por los relojes como habían planeado, pero Neal nunca fue por ella. Los que si fueron por ella fue la policía. Neal le había tendido una trampa, la había entregado para que pague sus crímenes por él. Y eso no fue todo, sino que también se enteró que estaba embarazada cuando recién iba un mes de la sentencia. La noticia le devolvió un poco la esperanza y le dio fuerzas para pensar en encaminar su vida, pero todo se desvaneció cuando perdió el embarazo. Al parecer ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para lograr que alguien se quedara en su vida._

* * *

Emma agarró la botella que había abajo del asiento y bebió el fondo que quedaba. La imagen que veía en el espejo no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Ella estaba destruida, entonces estaba bien que se viera de esa manera. Se sentía culpable, vacía, sola, miserable… Lo mejor iba a ser olvidarse de todo, pero para eso necesitaba droga. Buscó en sus provisiones, pero no quedaba nada. Seguramente había consumido lo poco que le quedaba durante la noche. Se pasó al asiento del conductor y encendió el auto, lo mejor iba a ser dar una visita a su proveedor.

Solo le quedaban veinte dólares, por lo cual le alcanzó apenas para una sola dosis. Estacionó el auto en un callejón y se sentó en el piso de cemento a tomar aire, y tener su momento de viaje. Abrió el paquete y se preparó para aspirar el polvo blanco de la cocaína, pero de repente algo sucedió. Un folleto que estaba tirado en el piso voló hacia ella, quedando pegado a su zapatilla. Agarró el folleto en sus manos y leyó:

 _Cambia tu vida, haz el camino a Santiago._

El folleto era una propaganda turística de la peregrinación a Santiago de Compostela. Como si habría sido por arte de magia o señal del destino, su corazón dio un salto ante esas palabras. Ingrid, una de las pocas buenas madres adoptivas que había tenido, siempre le había hablado de su peregrinación a Santiago. Ella se lo había descrito como la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, como la instancia que le había permitido encontrarse con ella misma y cambiar su vida. Lloró al recordar a Ingrid. Emma estaba segura que ella habría podido ser una gran madre para ella, sino habría muerto por culpa del cáncer.

En ese momento decidió que era hora de retomar su vida. Ella nunca había tenido la posibilidad de elegir nada en su vida. Ella no había elegido ser abandonada por sus padres, no había elegido estar en el sistema de adopciones, no había elegido cada una de las malas familias adoptivas con las que tuvo que vivir, no había elegido que Neal la haya abandonado y la haya enviado a prisión, no había elegido perder a su hijo/a. Ella no había elegido nada. Pero ahora, si tenía la posibilidad de elegir. Y por algún motivo, estaba segura que ahogarse en alcohol y en drogas no la iba a llevar hacia su felicidad. Así que tiró la droga que había comprado por el desagüe y tomó el folleto en sus manos.

Era hora de encontrarse a si misma y cambiar su vida. Emma iba a hacer el camino a Santiago.

Los dos siguientes años los trabajó a más no poder. Trabajó de moza en bares y restaurantes, y de servicio de limpieza en hoteles. No se daba un respiro porque no quería tener tiempo libre. Tener tiempo libre significaba pensar y recordar, y eso la llevaría a caer nuevamente en el alcohol y las drogas. Así que trabajó hasta el cansancio, trabajó hasta tener todo el dinero que necesitaba.

Compró un vuelo a Paris, ya que pensaba empezar su viaje allí. Pensaba hacer el mismo camino que Ingrid le había dicho que había hecho. Vendió su auto amarillo y renunció a sus tres trabajos. Gastó todo lo que quedaba de sus ahorros en comprar una mochila, unos borcegos, unas zapatillas deportivas, una carpa, una bolsa de dormir, protector solar, repelente para mosquitos, un termo, un jarrito de metal, una campera impermeable de plumas, y ropa adecuada para caminar. A las cosas que había comprado, sumó sus pertenencias personales (ropa, libros, y el atrapa-sueños).

El veintiuno de Marzo subió al avión que la llevaría a Paris. Y así, con a penas seiscientos dólares en su bolsillo, y sin tener un pasaje de vuelta, ni saber cuanto tiempo iba a llevarle, comenzó su viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ponchis: Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la idea de esta historia :) Ten en cuenta que nunca hice el Camino a Santiago (algún día me gustaría hacerlo, pero me queda lejos, en otro continente) , así que todo lo que pongo es sobre información que conseguí en distintas webs. Si cometo algún error, no dudes en corregirme ;) Besos!_

* * *

Emma llegó a París, pero quería comenzar el Camino en Jean Pied de Port. Ingrid había comenzado el Camino de Santiago en Jean Pied de Port y Emma quería hacerlo en el mismo lugar, pero no había conseguido un vuelo allí, por eso aterrizó directo en París. Llegar de París a Jean Pied del Port le llevo unos diez días de hacer dedo y caminar. Por suerte en Tours consiguió que un camión la lleve hasta Jean Pied de Port, y eso le ahorró grandes cantidades de kilómetros.

Cuando llegó a Jean Pied de Port decidió que iba a pasar la noche en un hotel, para poder comenzar el Camino con las fuerzas recargadas. Entró a un hotel que quedaba en la ruta y pidió una habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto por la noche? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si estás sola son dieciocho dólares. – Respondió Úrsula, la recepcionista.

\- Bien. – Dijo Emma y le dio el dinero.

\- Si tienes acompañante será más caro. – Dijo Úrsula agarrando el dinero.

\- No tendré acompañantes. – Dijo Emma seriamente.

\- Pero podrías tenerlos, en ese caso será más dinero. – Insistió Úrsula dándole la llave de la habitación y un formulario de datos para llenar.

\- No tendré acompañantes. – Repitió Emma agarrando la llave y el formulario. – Voy a hacer el Camino a Santiago, así que en este momento no tengo dirección fija. – Informó sin poder terminar de completar los datos.

\- Solo pon tu primera dirección. – Dijo Úrsula.

Emma no tenía una dirección, no tenía un hogar. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y en el formulario anotó la dirección de August. Fue a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo.

\- Hola. – Saludó ella.

\- Hola. – Saludó él. - ¿Estás en Jean Pied de Port? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Respondió ella. – Usé tu dirección como mi dirección en el formulario de registro, porque no pude pensar nada más. – Informó nerviosa.

\- Está bien, puedes usarla cuando quieras. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó ella.

\- Le preparo la cena a un amigo. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Qué amigo? – Cuestionó ella.

\- ¿Importa? – Preguntó él.

\- Si a ti te importa a mí también. – Contestó ella.

\- Creo que puede llegar a ser el indicado, su nombre es Jefferson. – Comentó él después de un largo silencio. – Lamentó que tengas que caminar miles de kilómetros para… - Comenzó a decir, pero se quedo callado.

\- Termina eso. – Lo desafió ella. - ¿Para qué tengo que caminar miles de kilómetros? – Preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿Necesitas que te envíe algo? – Ofreció él, cambiando el tema.

\- No, Ruby está a cargo de todas las cajas. – Respondió ella.

\- Bien, debo irme. – Dijo él. – Que tengas buen viaje. – Le deseó.

Emma colgó el teléfono. August era lo más parecido que tenía a un familiar por así decirlo. Ellos habían sido hermanos en una de las casas de familia adoptiva donde habían estado. Él había prometido que la iba a cuidar y siempre iban a estar juntos, pero el destino los separó y ella se sintió traicionada. Se reencontraron cuando ambos estaban trabajando un resto-bar llamado Granny's. Allí Emma también conoció a Ruby, ella fue la primera amiga que pudo hacerse en su vida, por eso confió en el ella el envío de cajas con provisiones para su viaje. Aunque sabía que August no tenía la culpa de que no hayan crecido juntos como le había prometido, todavía no podía evitar tener cierto resentimiento hacia él. Incluso, en su reencuentro, habían tenido cierto acercamiento romántico, aparte ambos sufrían las mismas adicciones y eso en cierta forma los acercaba. Pero decidieron que lo mejor sería abrirse para no lastimarse y que cada uno pueda reconstruir su vida. Después de llevar unas semanas separados August finalmente admitió que era homosexual, y aunque Emma estaba feliz y orgullosa de que él finalmente lo haya aceptado y podido admitir, se sintió algo engañada y usada.

Se dio un baño de agua caliente y preparó todo para irse. Durmió, aprovechando la comodidad de poder hacerlo en una cama. Se despertó al amanecer, desayunó algo rápido y cargó sus provisiones de agua. Fue a agarrar su mochila, pero le fue casi imposible levantarla. Para poder lograr cargarla, tuvo que sentarse en el piso y levantarse con la mochila ya cargada en su espalda. La primera vez que lo hizo se cayó para atrás, pero finalmente su determinación ganó y pudo levantarse con la mochila a cargas.

Empezó el camino en el kilómetro cero, siguiendo la ruta. Cuando iba dos horas de caminata una camioneta frenó y la ofreció llevarla al Puente Medieval sobre el Río Nave ya que le quedaba de pasada. Ese era el lugar de excelencia donde los peregrinos empezaban el camino, así que aceptó la amable propuesta. El conductor era un hombre de unos aproximadamente cincuenta años, y estaba acompañada por su hija adolescente llamada Violet.

\- ¿Vas a hacer el Camino a Santiago? – Preguntó con curiosidad Morgan.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Suerte con eso, no sé como hacen para caminar tantos kilómetros. – Le deseó Morgan. - ¿Sueles caminar mucho? – Preguntó.

\- No, la verdad está es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo así. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Eres valiente para hacerlo. – La halagó Morgan.

Ante el pequeño halago, Violet dejó salir un pequeño sonido de frustración de su boca. Morgan decidido encender la radio para evitar un momento incomodo. Emma se concentró en ver el paisaje por la ventanilla, hasta que de repente empezó a sonar la canción "You're gonna make me lonesome when you go" de Bob Dylan. Esa era la canción favorita de Ingrid.

De repente su cabeza de vio repleta de recuerdos. Ingrid bailando y cantando Bob Dylan en el medio de la cocina. A Ingrid le había costado hacer que Emma confiará en ella, pero una vez que lo hizo todo momento cotidiano se había vuelto mágico. Emma podía recordar como Ingrid la sacaba a bailar y le hacía imitar sus pasos. Ingrid había sido la única persona a la que Emma se había animado a llamar "mamá". Una sonrisa sincera se reflejo en sus labios, hasta que Violet apagó la radio repentinamente

\- También te quiero hija. – Dijo Morgan mirando a Violet quien había vuelto a concentrarse en su libro.

Emma llegó al Puente Medieval. Lo primero que hizo fue captar con su vista la hermosura del paisaje. El puente era de piedra y el agua del río era de un fascinante color azul verdoso. Atravesar los restos de la antigua muralla destruida fue algo increíble.

Fue al poste de los peregrinos y escribió su primer mensaje:

 _Para quien le interese, voy a hacer el Camino a Santiago._

 _Emma._

El primer día de todos fue el más duro. Se sentía cansada y se cuestionaba constantemente cómo era que se le había ocurrido hacer esa caminata. Su mochila pesaba y sus piernas dolían. Como frase motivadora, se recordaba a si misma que podía renunciar en cualquier momento que deseará. Pero el problema es que ella quería caminar, ella quería hacer eso. Así que eso hizo. Continuó caminando y se concentró en la naturaleza. Sintió el olor de la tierra y de los árboles. Observó el paisaje montañoso que la rodeaba, y se maravilló con los pueblos de Iruleya y Erreculus. Escuchó el sonido del viento y el canto de los pájaros. En el camino se cruzó con algunas ovejas y caballos. Llegó al núcleo de Huntto y se maravilló con la esplendida vista que ofrecía el mirador. Pasó por Orisson, y rezó a la estatua de la Virgen de Biakorri. Ella no era religiosa, ni creía en esas cosas, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Le pidió que le de fuerzas para hacer el camino y retomar el curso de su vida. Almorzó al pie de la Cruz de Thibault, la cual estaba llena de objetos colgados que dejaban los peregrinos. Después de pensarlo por un rato, decidió dejar colgado el colgante que Neal le había regalado. Si quería seguir adelante con su vida, debía dejar el amor que había sentido por él en el pasado.

Solamente frenó cuando se sintió completamente agotada. Lo cual resultó ser después de conocer la Fuente de Roldán y entrar en la localidad de Navarra. Se liberó de su mochila y armó la carpa. Armar la carpa fue todo un acertijo, pero finalmente siguiendo las instrucciones pudo hacerlo.

Abrió su diario de viaje y escribió:

 _Pensé en ti hoy Ingrid, estoy con mucha energía recordando porque estoy haciendo este Camino. No quiero que te enojes conmigo porque el primer día renuncié rápido._

 _Vi un ave volando perfectamente en el cielo, y pensé que tú y mi hijo/a quizás están en un lugar mejor. Si lo encuentras, ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?_

 _Hace poco leí un libro, y una de sus frases no pude sacarla de mi mente en el día de hoy: "No hay que negar las heridas que provienen de nuestro mismo poder"._

Se hizo una sopa instantánea y se acostó a dormir. Eso fue lo más difícil, dormir en medio de tanta inmensidad y silencio. Cada ruido, por más pequeño que fuera, la hacía ponerse paranoica, y prender su linterna.

El segundo y tercer día recorrió el Bosque del Monte Donsimon, hasta llegar a la Ciudad de Roncesvalles. Los caminos dejaron de ser montañosos, para transformarse en llanuras y bosques. Empezando a sentirse segura con su caminar, tomó confianza y se propuso llegar a Pamplona en menos de cinco días. Sorprendentemente llegó a Pamplona el cuarto día a la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

En Pamplona recibió el primer paquete de Ruby, el cual contenía comida instantánea, algunas latas de distintos tipos de porotos, y unos libros. Recorrió las calles del casco viejo de la Ciudad, repletas de bullicio y personas. Quedo encantada con el estilo romántico de las construcciones. Fue a la plaza de los toros y se imaginó como sería vivir un encierro de San Fermín, donde esas calles eran tan pisoteadas. Luego continuó su camino.

En Zariquiegui conoció el Templo de San Andrés, y camino a Alto del Perdón hizo una parada en la Fuente de Gambellacos, conocida mayormente por el nombre de Reinaga. Allí leyó la leyenda urbana que cuenta que el diablo ofreció agua a un peregrino. El peregrino, medio cansado y moribundo, rechazó el agua y rezó hasta que el diablo se fue. Allí fue cuando apareció la fuente como milagro. En Murázabal conoció el Palacio de estilo barroco, llamada con ese mismo nombre. Mientras observaba la maravillosa construcción, se preguntó cómo habría sido vivir en aquella época donde había reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas. En la parte histórica de la Ciudad, en unas ruinas decidió escribir otro mensaje en el diario de los peregrinos:

 _A lo mejor mi vida no es tan caótica y es el mundo el que lo es. Nos conformamos con vivir infelices porque nos da miedo el cambio y que todo quede reducido a ruinas, cuando el único engaño es intentar aferrarse a toda costa. Porque las ruinas son un regalo, son el camino a la transformación._

 _Emma._

En puente de la Reina entró a la Iglesia del Crucifico, estilo gótica y con una talla germana de Jesucristo crucificado. Para Emma era raro que los cristianos adoraran a su "Dios" con esa imagen, con algo que representaba tanto dolor y sacrificio. Le generó tanta angustia estar allí, que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Una vez que abandonó Puente de la Reina, se comprometió a no hacer parada en ningún albergue o refugio hasta llegar a Burgos. Así se pasó caminando varios días, solo parando a la noche para dormir en su carpa. Hace tanto que caminaba, que ya lo hacía como inercia, como algo instintivo. Conoció Estela, Torres del Río, Logroño, Nájera, Santo Domingo de la Calzada, Belorado…

El camino a Burgos se hacía cada vez más interminable. El comienzo de la primavera era algo frustrante, de día caminando bajo el sol hacía calor y de noche hacia mucho frío. ¿Qué haces cuándo no haces más que caminar? Puedes desear un baño refrescante de agua, un plato de comida recién hecha, conversar con gente que te caiga bien. Hablar con gente, escuchar gente, desearía tener más amigos. ¿Quién la mando a caminar sola por el medio de los bosques y los valles? Encima estaba en su período femenino, lo cual no era para nada agradable. Sus ovarios dolían, su cuerpo dolía, y se sentía más sucia que de los que se había acostumbrado durante las caminatas. Nadie le había advertido de ese pequeño inconveniente, aunque lo tendría que haber pensado. ¿Por qué era tan complicado ser mujer? Se sentó un segundo a descansar al costado del camino, estaba atardeciendo y todavía no había llegado a una civilización. ¿Debía quedarse o debía irse? De repente apareció una camioneta a lo lejos, Emma corrió para alcanzarla hasta que ésta frenó.

\- Hola. – Saludó Emma recuperando el aliento. – Soy Emma. – Se presentó. – Estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago y me quedé sin comida. Me preguntaba si podrías alcanzarme a algún refugio, bar, o algo. – Explicó algo nerviosa.

\- No creo que encuentres nada abierto a esta hora. – Dijo el hombre pensativamente.

\- No importa, alcánzame hasta algún lugar y esperaré hasta la hora del desayuno. – Dijo ella, luego de considerar lo que el otro le había dicho.

\- Debes estar muriéndote de hambre. – Comentó el hombre. – Bien, sube. – Dijo abriendo la puerta de su camioneta.

\- Gracias señor. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Puedes decirme David. – Se presentó el hombre. – Puedes venir a mi casa a darte una ducha, comer y dormir. – Ofreció.

\- Claro. – Aceptó ella algo insegura.

\- No te preocupes, allí conocerás a mi madre, a mi esposa y a mi hijo. – Dijo él al notar la incomodidad y miedo en ella.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de David ya era de noche. La casa tenía un gran campo lleno de cosechas, lo cual la hacia ser parecida a una granja o estancia. Cuando entraron a la casa David le presentó a su esposa Mary Margaret. La simpática y amable mujer, la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes y le dijo que podía ducharse ya que todavía estaban preparando la cena. Emma se metió en la ducha y se sintió feliz de sentir el agua refrescar y limpiar cada centímetro de su piel. Probablemente había tardado más tiempo de lo que necesitaba en esa ducha, pero hace tantos días que no había tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo que quiso disfrutarlo. Cuando se terminó de cambiar Mary Margaret la llamó a cenar. Se unió a la mesa donde estaban David, Mary Margaret, una mujer mayor y un niño.

\- Ella es Eva, mi madre. – Presentó Mary Margaret a la mujer mayor.

\- Y el es Neal, nuestro hijo. – Presentó David al niño.

\- Y ella es Emma, nuestra invitada del día de hoy. – Agregó Mary Margaret señalando a ella.

\- Un placer. – Dijo Emma tímidamente.

Neal, de todos los nombres que había en el mundo justo ese niño también tenía que llamarse así. Su mente se vio llena de recuerdos con Neal, de los pequeños momentos que habían vivido juntos, de las promesas de un hogar y un futuro mejor, del dolor que dejó su engaño. Miró al niño y se preguntó como habría sido "su" Neal a esa edad, y se preguntó por el hijo/a que ella había perdido; si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a Neal o a ella. ¿Por qué todavía le dolía tanto lo que él le había hecho y todo lo que había pasado?

\- ¿Solo vas a ver? – Preguntó Mary Margaret divertida. – Sírvete toda la comida que quieras. – Dijo alcanzándole una bandeja llena de carne asada.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Emma llenando su plato de comida.

Emma tenía tanta hambre que debía parecer una salvaje comiendo. La comida estaba tan deliciosa, que hasta le daban ganas de chuparse los dedos. El hambre que sentía y la desesperación con la que estaba comiendo, le hizo recordar a cuando estaba en el sistema de adopciones. Allí más de una vez había tenido que apurarse a comer porque sino se quedaba sin provisiones, y cada comida había que atesorarla porque no sabías cuando ibas a poder volver a hacerlo.

\- Entonces Emma, ¿Qué haces de tu vida? – Preguntó David con curiosidad.

\- Trabajo. – Respondió ella. – Pero en este momento estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago. – Aclaró.

\- ¿Sola? – Preguntó Eva.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Hay que tener algo de valentía y locura para hacer algo así solo, y más siendo mujer. – Comentó Eva apreciándola.

\- No todos piensan como tú mamá. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿No te sientes sola? – Preguntó Eva, ignorando el comentario de su hija.

\- Estoy acostumbrada, estuve sola toda mi vida así que… - Dijo Emma haciendo hombros.

\- Deberíamos intentarlo algún día. – Dijo Mary Margaret a su esposo para romper la tensión del momento.

\- No creo que lo sobrevivirían, no son muy aventureros. – Comentó Neal a modo de broma.

\- ¿Qué no somos aventureros? ¿Quiénes son los que siempre te llevan de camping? – Preguntó David haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¿Haz pensado en dejarlo? – Preguntó Neal a Emma.

\- No, solo cada tres minutos cada día. - Dijo Emma irónicamente. - Todo duele, todo el tiempo. – Agregó con sinceridad. - ¿Crees que debo dejarlo? – Preguntó.

\- No, si quieres hacerlo no deberías dejarlo. – Dijo Neal con convicción, haciéndolo parecer más mayor de lo que era.

\- Que lindo tatuaje. – Dijo Mary Margaret dándose cuenta que Emma tenía un tatuaje en una de sus muñecas. - ¿Qué flor es? – Preguntó.

\- Es una flor de los Alpes, comúnmente se la conoce como la flor de "no me olvides". – Respondió Emma.

* * *

 _Neal la acompañó a la tienda de tatuajes. Emma hace tiempo que quería hacerse un tatuaje, y Neal decidió regalarle uno para su cumpleaños. Ella mostró el dibujo que quería. El tatuador la dibujo en su muñeca y una vez que ella estuvo a gusto, comenzó a realizarle el tatuaje con las agujas._

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerte éste tatuaje? – Preguntó él._

 _\- Porque es algo especial para mí. – Respondió ella recordando a Lily. – Es algo que me va a permitir recordar y mantenerme unida a una amiga que tuve hace mucho tiempo. – Agregó a modo de explicación._

 _\- ¿No sería más sencillo buscarla? – Preguntó él._

 _\- No creo que quiera volver a verla, ella me traicionó. – Respondió ella._

 _Lily la había traicionado, le había mentido haciéndola creer que estaban en la misma situación de escapar del sistema de adopciones, cuando no era así. Lily tenía una buena familia adoptiva. Lily también arruinó una de sus pocas posibilidades que había tenido, de vivir en una buena casa con una buena familia. Pero Lily había sido su primera amiga, y había sido la primera persona que le había hecho creer que todas las personas tenían algo de especial en ellas. Por eso quería hacerse ese tatuaje, para recordarse a ella misma que era especial, a pesar de tener un pasado triste. Para recordarse a ella misma que era especial, por más que nadie más piense eso, más que ella misma._

* * *

\- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? ¿Qué se siente vivir aquí? – Cuestionó Emma cambiando la conversación.

\- Nosotros no vivimos aquí, ésta es la casa de mi madre, solo estamos de vacaciones. – Respondió Mary Margaret.

\- Vivimos en Dublín, yo trabajo en un refugio de animales, y Mary es maestra. – Añadió David.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron unos americanos viviendo en Irlanda? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Fuimos de Luna de Miel, y nos enamoramos tanto del país y su gente que no nos pudimos ir. – Respondió Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

Emma se sintió parte de una familia por esa noche. Esos extraños la trataron mejor de lo que la habían tratado la mayoría de sus familias adoptivas. Le dieron de comer, le dieron una cómoda cama, y la dejaron darse un baño. La aceptaron tal como era, sin juzgarla. La habían hecho sentir bienvenida aún cuando ni siquiera la conocían. ¿Algo más se podía pedir? Hasta incluso Mary Margaret la ayudó a curar alguna de las heridas que la caminata estaba dejando en todo su cuerpo.

Al otro día desayunó con ellos, y luego continuó su camino. Caminó durante todo el día, hasta que al atardecer finalmente llego a Burgos. Allí recibió otra de las cajas de Ruby, con provisiones de comida instantánea y latas. Antes de irse de Burgos, fue al poste del diario de los peregrinos y escribió:

 _¿Me aceptarías tal como soy, sin muros detrás de los cuales esconderme? ¿Lo harías?_

 _Emma._

Y en ese momento se animó a pensar que si, que quizás algún día iba a poder encontrar a alguien que la ame con todas sus virtudes y defectos, con todas las heridas y miserias que había sufrido, con todos los muros que había construido tras sus dolorosas experiencias de vida. Algún día alguien iba a derrumbar cada uno de sus muros, e iba a amarla tal como era.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma caminaba y caminaba. La soledad la llevaba a pensar y fundirse en sus recuerdos.

* * *

 _Hace días que se sentía mal. Su estómago parecía no tener ganas de digerir ninguna de las comidas que ingería. Se sentía cansada y su cuerpo dolía, probablemente efecto de dormir en la cama de la prisión (aunque debía admitir que era más cómoda que su auto)._

 _\- Swan, veni conmigo. – Dijo la oficial Ariel abriendo su celda._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde me llevas? – Cuestionó Emma con algo de temor._

 _\- Hace días que te sentís mal, creo que es hora de que veas a un médico. – Respondió Ariel._

 _Ariel la llevó a la enfermería donde le sacaron sangre. Al otro día recibió los resultados de su análisis, estaba embarazada. Eso si que era algo que no se había esperado, ni jamás imaginado._

 _En un principio se sintió confundida, triste, traicionada. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para ser una madre cuando ella nunca había tenido una? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer para ser una madre soltera? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para tener un hijo/a cuándo no tenía nada para ofrecerle, más que un auto viejo? Neal la había abandonado, y de a poco se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a volver por ella. Pero a pesar de que estar embarazada era algo que nunca había estado en sus planes, empezó a sentirse a gusto con la idea. Ella tenía una vida creciendo dentro de ella y eso era mágico. Ella iba a hacerse cago de su hijo/a, ella no iba abandonar a su hijo/a al mismo sistema que a ella la había hecho tan infeliz._

 _Pero cuando unas semanas después se despertó cubierta de sangre, supo que algo andaba mal. Fue llevada a enfermería y atendida por un grupo de doctores. Emma perdió a su bebé ese día, y con ello se perdió a ella misma una vez más._

* * *

Emma caminaba sin parar, sin importar cuanto su cuerpo y sus pies dolían. Ella se sentía culpable por tantas cosas que habían pasado en su vida, que sentía que se merecía el dolor. El dolor físico y el dolor del alma eran distintos, pero podía expresar uno en el otro si eso la ayudaba a descargarse.

* * *

 _Se sentó en el bar a tomar tequila tras tequila. Sabía que esa no era la solución a sus problemas, pero en ese momento necesitaba algo que la ayudará a enfrentar lo que acaba de vivir, y el alcohol parecía una gran idea._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Ruby sentándose frente a ella. - ¿Por qué estás volviendo a tomar? ¿Qué te hizo volver a ser este desastre?¿Estás así porque las cosas con August no funcionaron? – Cuestionó enojada al comprobar el estado de la otra._

 _\- Neal me encontró. – Respondió Emma llevándose otro trago a la boca. – Sé que dije que iba a dejar de tomar, pero realmente lo necesito después de nuestro encuentro. – Justificó._

 _\- Lo voy a matar, te juro que si lo veo lo mato. – Dijo Ruby con sinceridad, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa sincera de su amiga. - ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó después de un largo silencio._

 _\- Él me culpa de haber perdido a nuestro hijo. – Contestó Emma sintiendo como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta._

 _\- Emma no fue tu culpa, por favor no le hagas caso, ni le creas. – Pidió Ruby agarrándole una de sus manos para contenerla. – Además en todo caso si alguien tiene que reprochar algo, tendrías que ser vos a él por haberte dejado en prisión pagando su crimen. – Agregó frustrada._

 _\- Lo sé, pero aún así siento que tiene razón, que fue mi culpa. – Dijo Emma tristemente._

 _Ruby se quedo con ella compartiendo un par más de tequilas, luego la acompañó a su departamento y se acostó con ella en la cama. Le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedo dormida, y le hizo compañía toda la noche. Fue en ese momento que Emma por fin comprendió lo que era la verdadera amistad._

* * *

Su pie dolía tanto que no le quedo otra que parar a descansar, y aprovechó a hacerlo cuando tuvo un arroyo a la vista. Se sentó en la orilla y se sacó su borcego izquierdo. Su dedo gordo estaba todo lastimado y la uña a punto de salirse. Tomando coraje agarró la uña con sus dedos y la terminó de quitar, sin poder evitar soltar una queja de dolor.

\- Eso luce feo. – Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella.

\- Aquí tienes. – Dijo él sacando un desinfectante de su mochila.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella aceptando el desinfectante.

\- Soy Walsh. – Se presentó el hombre. - ¿Tú eres Emma, no? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

\- Eres la única mujer que aparece en los diarios peregrinos que está haciendo el Camino sola. – Explicó él de donde había sacado la conclusión que ella era Emma.

\- ¿Tú también estás haciendo el camino? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si, estoy caminando aproximadamente doce millas por día. Me gustaría llegar lo antes posible, caminar es algo superante. – Contestó él mientras cargaba una botella con agua del arrollo. - ¿Tú cómo vienes? – Preguntó.

\- Creo que bien, aunque debo admitir que es agotador. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Estoy caminando entre cinco y siete millas por día. – Dijo algo avergonzada ya que parecía poco en cuanto lo que él estaba haciendo.

\- No te preocupes, es normal cuando recién empiezas con la costumbre de realizar caminatas. – Aseguró él.

Walsh le dio un par de consejos y luego siguió su camino. Emma sintió algo contradictorio con el encuentro con ese extraño hombre. Por una lado pensó que había sido amable que le de consejos, pero por otro pensó que era un hombre arrogante que creyera que una mujer no podía hacer algo así sola. Emma aprovechó el arroyo para refrescarse un poco y lavar un par de prendas de ropa. Vendó el dedo de su pie, y una vez que se sintió lista continuó su camino.

En Cartrojeriz volvió a encontrarse con Walsh. Él la llevó a un albergue y le presentó al dueño, Marco. El hombre mayor le preparó una rica comida y le ofreció una habitación individual para pasar la noche, por a penas veinte dólares. También la llevó a conocer la Iglesia de Santo Domingo y San Juan, explicándole sobre la arquitectura de las distintas construcciones.

\- Esto está riquísimo. – Halagó ella la comida que Marco le había preparado.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él.

\- ¿Entonces, eres un caminante? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- No exactamente, al menos no como todos ustedes. Solo trabajo aquí para acompañar a todos los que hacen el Camino a Santiago, me fascina pasar el tiempo con ustedes. – Respondió él.

\- No soy una caminante de verdad. – Negó ella.

\- Acabas de caminar una gran cantidad de millas. – Discutió él.

\- Y eso casi me mata. – Dijo ella con cierto humor.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – Ofreció él.

\- ¿Te parece que soy alguien que necesita ayuda? – Preguntó ella.

\- Tus borcegos son muy chicos, por eso pierdes las uñas de tus pies. – Dijo él mirándole sus pies lastimados.

\- Tenes razón. – Acepto ella considerando lo que el otro le había dicho. – Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, no tengo dinero para comprar otros. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Aquí hay objetos perdidos y olvidados, podemos revisarlos y ver si encontramos algunos que te sirvan. – Propuso él.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella sorprendida ante su propuesta.

\- Si. – Asistió él. – Y tu mochila es enorme, debes reducirla. – Agregó observando seriamente la mochila de ella que estaba abandonada en un rincón.

Con la ayuda de Marco sacó gran cantidad de cosas que no le servían para nada, haciendo que su mochila quede con un peso más accesible a ser cargado durante todo el día. Después revisaron los objetos perdidos. Emma se probó distintos pares de borcegos y botas, hasta encontrar unas de su talle. Las botas que consiguió eran algo viejas y estaban gastadas, pero le quedaban perfectas e iban a hacer que sus pies dejaran de doler. Gracias a Marco ahora podría seguir su camino de una manera más amena.

Antes de dejar Cartrojeriz fue al poste de los peregrinos y escribió:

" _Es mejor sentir dolor, antes que no sentir nada."_

 _Emma._

Camino a Bocadilla del Camino, un auto paró al costado de la ruta y un hombre bajó a conversar con ella. Emma le preguntó si podía llevarla hasta Bocadilla del Camino, pero el hombre dijo que no tenía lugar para su mochila (lo cual era mentira). Se presentó con nombre de Phillip y le informó que era escritor de una revista de Nueva York, así que empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- Es difícil de encontrar una chica indigente. – Comentó el hombre.

\- Te equivocas, no soy una indigente. – Negó ella, ofendida ante lo que el otro suponía.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás a la deriva? – Preguntó él sacando una lapicera y un anotador para poder escribir.

\- No estoy a la deriva, estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago. – Respondió ella.

\- Si no eres indigente, ni estás a la deriva, ¿Entonces dónde vivís? – Pidió saber él.

\- Estoy entre varios sitios, pero eso no importa en este momento porque estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago. – Dijo ella frustrada.

\- Genial, eso es increíble, no he hablado con una indigente hace dos años. – Comentó él mientras hacia anotaciones.

\- No soy una indigente. – Volvió a insistir ella. – Solo porque la mayoría de mujeres no puedan dejar sus vidas porque tienen hijos o padres que cuidar, no significa que las que lo hagan sean indigentes. – Expresó lo que pensaba.

\- Suenas feminista. – Dijo él mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Lo soy. – Asistió ella.

\- Fantástico, me encanta. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Si no eres indigente, ¿Qué trabajo tienes? – Preguntó él.

\- Tengo muchos trabajos diferentes. – Respondió ella.

\- Espero que no tomes esto como algo muy personal, pero he notado que traumas personales obligan a las personas a dejar sus vidas y convertirse en vagabundos. – Relató él. - ¿Podrías decir si ese ha sido tu caso? – Preguntó.

\- Esta es mi vida, que este haciendo una caminata no significa que sea indigente. – Contestó ella seriamente.

\- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? – Preguntó él.

\- No. – Negó ella, pero él la ignoró y le sacó una foto de todas maneras.

\- Esto va a salir en invierno, en la revista Harper. – Le informó él. – Aquí tienes. – Dijo entregándole una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- La mochila del vagabundo. – Respondió él.

Una vez que Phillip se fue, Emma recién pudo relajarse. A pesar de que le había molestado mucho esa pequeña entrevista y se había sentido incómoda, aceptó la mochila ya que tenía provisiones que podían servirle. Abrió la lata de gaseosa que había en ella, y mientras bebía el dulce líquido pensó en la época que si había sido vagabunda. Había sido difícil vivir durmiendo en su auto, y vivir a penas sobreviviendo con lo poco que lograba robar en las tiendas y súper mercados. Ella ya había dejado esa vida atrás. Y a pesar de que no tenía dinero, ni un plan de vida para cuando terminara de realizar el Camino a Santiago, no se sentía una vagabunda.

Cuando llegó al próximo poste de peregrinos se detuvo a escribir en el diario, lo que había estado pensando desde aquel extraño encuentro:

" _No todos los que deambulan por la vida, están perdidos. Algunos simplemente están buscando encontrarse."_

 _Emma._


	5. Chapter 5

Los paisajes y los bosques le hacían acordar a Ingrid. Todo en ese viaje le hacía acordar a Ingrid, después de todo ella fue quien se lo había recomendado. Quizás no lo había hecho directamente, pero las historias que le había contado sobre su experiencia habían quedado para siempre guardadas en la memoria de Emma.

* * *

 _Emma entró a la habitación del hospital. Ingrid estaba acostada en la cama, con un par de cables conectados a ella, un suero y una máscara de oxígeno. Al verla así pensó en lo injusto que era esa situación, y rezó para que se recupere, para que no muriera a los cuarenta y cinco años. Emma se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, y esperó pacientemente a que Ingrid despertará._

 _\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Ingrid cuando se despertó y se encontró con ella allí. – No quería que me veas así, quería que fuéramos una familia. – Dijo tristemente, mientras se sacaba la máscara para poder hablar mejor._

 _\- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. – Dijo Emma. – Yo también quería que fuéramos una familia. – Coincidió._

 _\- Pensé que tenía mucho tiempo, que íbamos a poder compartir tantas cosas. – Dijo Ingrid secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

 _\- Quizás lo tengamos. – Dijo Emma dándole la mano para contenerla. – No podemos darnos por vencidas, hay que dar batalla. – Agregó intentando dar un poco de esperanza a ambas._

 _La acompañó a la sesión de quimioterapia. Emma odiaba los hospitales, pero por Ingrid estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse. Ella no quería que Ingrid estuviera sola. Ingrid había sido la primera persona en hacer sentir a Emma que no estaba sola en el mundo, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle el favor._

 _\- Cuéntame algo lindo, algo que te haya gustado hacer o te haya cambiado la vida. – Pidió Emma a Ingrid para distraerla._

 _\- Mmm, tú me cambiaste la vida. – Dijo Ingrid con una sonrisa._

 _\- Eso no vale, tiene que ser algo que yo no sepa. – Protestó Emma._

 _\- Bien. – Aceptó Ingrid. - ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la vez que hice el Camino a Santiago? – Preguntó._

 _Y así fue como Ingrid le contó sobre el Camino a Santiago de Compostela. Le contó sobre su experiencia, sobre como fue encontrarse con ella misma al hacer el camino sola, sobre como fue conocer personas que la ayudaron en el camino y sobre como fue visitar los pueblos mágicos perdidos en medio del camino. También le contó sobre su ciudad favorita, León._

* * *

De repente un lobo apareció en el camino, haciéndola salir de sus recuerdos. Al principio creyó que estaba loca o lo estaba imaginando. Pero a medida que se acercó a el, se dio cuenta que era real. El lobo le dio la espalda y salió corriendo para escapar de ella. Ante eso, Emma actuó instintivamente y le gritó que vuelva. No sabía porque había hecho, pero le salió del alma. Por un momento había sentido una conexión entre ese lobo y sus recuerdos.

Y allí en medio de la nada, se puso a rezar al universo. Rezó por Ingrid, y por su hijo/a, para que estuvieran en un lugar mejor. Rezó para pedir perdón por todos los errores que había cometido en su vida. Rezó para pedir un maldito milagro, el milagro de algún día poder ser todo para alguien.

Emma estaba tan pérdida en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta de cargar sus provisiones con agua en Terradillos de los Templarios, ni en El Burgo Ranero. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin agua no sabía cuanto le faltaba para llegar al próximo pueblo. No le quedaba otra que seguir caminando hasta encontrar agua, así que eso hizo. No había nada peor que caminar con sed bajo el sol de la tarde. Por momentos se sentía desesperada, con ganas de salir corriendo; y por otros pensaba que estaba flotando en el aire e iba a caerse. Cuando llegó a un puente, el cual no sabía si era Villarente o Castro, fue a la orilla del río que cruzaba y cargo agua en su termo. Le hecho un medicamento purificador y se sentó a esperar que haga efecto. Mientras esperaba, dos hombres extraños aparecieron y se sentaron también en la orilla del río.

\- ¿Tienes agua limpia? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Tengo agua, pero todavía no está lista para ser tomada. – Respondió ella señalando su termo. – Toma media hora para ser purificada. – Agregó ella a modo de explicación.

\- Nosotros no tenemos pastillas purificadoras. – Dijo el que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

\- Yo les presto una si quieren. – Dijo ella sacando una tableta de su mochila y ofreciéndocelas.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció el rubio, mientras llenaba una botella de cerveza vacía con agua del río. – Yo soy Peter, y él es Félix. – Dijo presentándose a si mismo y su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Félix.

\- Estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Eres religiosa? – Continuó Félix con el interrogatorio.

\- No. – Negó ella.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo? – Preguntó Peter, sentándose en la orilla con expresión de aburrimiento.

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas. – Respondió Félix mirando a Emma insinuadoramente. – Tienes linda figura. – Comentó con una sonrisa

\- Lo mejor va a ser que continúe mi camino. – Dijo ella guardando un par de cosas en su mochila.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos seguir. – Dijo Félix poniéndose de pie.

\- Gracias por el agua. – Agradeció Peter, también levantándose.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella.

Emma caminó para el lado contrario que iban los dos hombres. La habían hecho sentir incómoda e intimidada. No era fácil de lograr eso en ella, pero la forma en que la miraron la hicieron sentir como si fuera un pedazo de comida y ellos no comieran hacía varias semanas. Se escondió detrás de unos árboles y esperó a que desaparezcan de su vista. Una vez que no hubo más rastros de ellos, logró relajarse. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse sobre el horizonte, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acampar por la noche. Armó su carpa, calentó agua, y se sentó afuera de ella a tomar la sopa que había preparado. De repente unos ruidos la hicieron sobresaltar, un hombre venía caminando hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba consiguió reconocerlo, era Peter. Su corazón latía aceleradamente sintiendo que estaba en problemas. Le habría gustado poder salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Pensé que ibas a seguir camino. – Comentó Peter cuando llegó a donde ella estaba.

\- Cambié de idea, era tarde y no me gusta caminar de noche. – Justificó ella.

\- ¿Tratas de engañarnos? – Preguntó él seriamente.

\- No, solo cambié de idea. – Respondió ella, intentando no mostrar el miedo que sentía.

\- También cambiaste de ropa. – Dijo él mirándola de pies a cabeza. – Me gusta como te queda ese pantalón, como marca tu figura, tu cadera, tu cul… - Comenzó a decir.

\- Por favor no digas eso. – Pidió ella interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿No puede un chico hacerle un cumplido a una chica? – Preguntó él haciéndose el inocente.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella, y se mordió la lengua para aguantarse las ganas que tenía de gritar.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Pensé que te habías perdido! – Gritó la voz de Félix a lo lejos. - ¡Ven aquí, vamonos! – Indicó a su amigo.

\- Ten cuidado, una chica como tú sola en el bosque de noche puede correr peligro. – Dijo Peter.

Una vez que dijo eso, siguió a su amigo y se fue de allí. Emma se sentía aterrada y paralizada, no podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que esos dos hombres estaban cerca y podían intentar lastimarla si querían. Desarmó la carpa, guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila, y continuó su camino. Lo mejor iba a ser alejarse de esos dos extraños todo lo que le fuera posible. Corrió toda la noche por medio del bosque, sintiéndose perseguida, teniendo miedo de que la alcancen y le hagan algo. Por momentos su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se iba a salir de su pecho, y por otros transpiraba tanto que podía sentir la humedad hasta en su nuca. Recién pudo empezar a tranquilizarse cuando comenzó a amanecer, como si la luz del día podría salvarla de cualquier cosa mala que podría pasar.

Emma llegó a León por la tarde. Lo primero que hizo, fue ir al correo y buscar la caja que Ruby le había enviado con provisiones. A diferencia de las otras veces, esa vez la caja vino acompañada con una carta.

 _Emma:_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que lograste llegar a León. Te felicito y estoy muy orgullosa de vos, de todo lo que estás logrando._

 _Sé que a estás alturas de la caminata probablemente ya estás cansada y debes tener ganas de llegar a Santiago de Compostela cuanto antes. Pero no lo hagas, tomate un día León. A Ingrid le habría gustado que te tomes el tiempo de conocer su ciudad favorita, y estoy segura de que te va a hacer bien y feliz poder hacerlo. Así que por una vez en tu vida, no seas cabeza dura y hazme caso._

 _August me pidió que te mandara saludos._

 _Bostón te extraña._

 _Ruby._

Su amiga tenía razón. Ese viaje estaba haciendo que vuelva a conectarse con todo lo que había vivido junto con Ingrid, y lo mejor para empezar a cerrar y perdonar su perdida quizás estaba en tomarse un tiempo en conocer su ciudad favorita. Emma guardó la carta en su mochila y decidió ir a buscar un albergue para pasar esa noche, y probablemente la del día siguiente.

\- Hola. – La saludó un hombre cruzando la calle para alcanzarla. Era alto, morocho y tenía unos ojos color azul intenso.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo.

\- Soy Killian, tengo una banda de música y hoy hacemos un show. – Explicó él, entregándole una propaganda del bar donde tocaban. – Espero que vengas a vernos y escucharnos. – Agregó con una sonrisa. - ¿Vas a venir? – Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

\- Claro. – Respondió ella, finalmente quitando su vista de la propaganda para volverla hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó él, dando un paso hacia ella.

\- Emma. – Respondió ella, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

\- No te preocupes, no muerdo. – Comentó él de manera chistosa al notar su reacción.

\- No me molestan las mordidas. – Retrucó ella. – No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. – Dijo ella avergonzada, sus mejillas volviéndose rosadas. – Lo siento he estado sola mucho tiempo, no que he estado sola en si, sino que estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago, así que… - Intentó explicar ella nerviosa.

\- Pondré tu nombre en la lista de invitados. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Espero verte a la noche. – Se despidió.

\- Nos vemos. – Dijo ella mirando como él se alejaba y se ponía a repartir propagandas a algunos autos que se habían detenido en el semáforo.

Emma eligió quedarse en "La Residencia de la Fundación Ademar". Fue a su habitación, y decidió que iría a escuchar la banda de Killian. Algo en ese hombre había llamado su atención. Era sexy y hermoso, pero además sus ojos expresaban tener una vida difícil. Quizás era loco pensar que podía conectar con un extraño de esa manera, pero él había dejado esa sensación en ella y quería comprobar si era cierta. Se dio una ducha para sacarse toda la mugre acumulada de la caminata, se depiló las piernas y las axilas, se peinó el cabello dejando sus bucles libres, y se vistió con la mejor ropa limpia que tenía. Esa noche la iba a dedicar a conocer a Killian.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Emma entró al bar, la banda de Killian ya estaba tocando. Killian tocaba la guitarra, y era la voz principal del grupo. Por lo que había leído en la propaganda, él que estaba en la batería debía ser Robín y él que estaba en el bajo Will. Emma apreció la naturalidad de Killian al estar en el escenario, su talento al tocar el instrumento como si fuera lo más delicado e importante del mundo, y su hermoso tono de voz. Al terminar la canción, el público aplaudió entusiasmado. De repente la mirada de Killian la encontró a ella entre el público y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

\- La siguiente canción es nueva, de hecho la escribí hoy, y me gustaría dedicársela a la mujer que la inspiro. Está canción se llama "Un extraño perfecto" y es para Emma. – Explicó él alegremente al público.

El corazón de Emma saltó de felicidad al escuchar que esa canción era para ella. Nunca nadie había tenido un gesto así de increíble con ella, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Los acordes de la guitarra llenaron el aire de magia, y Emma se perdió completamente en la música, la voz de Killian transportándola hacia lo más interno de su alma.

 _Are we alone? Forever finding our way home, or have we lost the skill to navigate this course? Still we try to keep ourselves alive, for reasons why others will get left behind._ _(¿Estamos solos? ¿Encontraremos siempre el camino de regreso a casa, o hemos perdido la capacidad de navegar nuestro curso? Aún así tratamos de seguir vivos, por razones por las que otros serían abandonados.)_

 _Might have known you'd be my savior, when I'd fallen out of favor. Might have known you'd be my savior, you saved this perfect stranger._ _(Tal vez sabía que ibas a ser mi salvadora, cuando me caiga y todo esté en mi contra. Tal vez sabía que ibas a ser mi salvadora, haz salvado a este extraño perfecto.)_

 _Who we are, all comes down to what we know. Who we become, surely time will tell us when to run or walk in the light. The warm just feels so right, the questions burns, and never know wich way to turn._ _(Lo que somos, se debe a lo que sabemos. En que nos convertiremos, el tiempo nos dirá cuando correr y cuando caminar hacia la luz. El calor se siente bien, las preguntas queman, y nunca sé que camino tomar.)_

Al escuchar los aplausos de las demás personas, Emma volvió a la realidad. Sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos, y sonrió uniéndose a los aplausos. Esa canción había sido para ella y había sido simplemente perfecta. Emma se quedo petrificada en su lugar, escuchando cada canción y sintiendo como se perdía cada vez un poco más en la maravillosa música. La voz de él llegaba a su alma como grandes rayos de luz, haciéndola sentir en paz. Su música se sentía como estar a salvo, como el lugar perfecto para aterrizar después un largo y doloroso camino. Cuando el show finalizó, Killian se bajó del escenario y fue a buscarla a ella.

\- Viniste. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, te dije que iba a venir y lo hice – Asistió ella. – La canción fue perfecta, su música es perfecta. – Agregó sintiendo la necesidad de expresar lo que habían generado en ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que él no le estaba agradeciendo por el comentario halagador de su música, sino por el mismo motivo por el cual le había dedicado y escrito esa canción. De alguna manera ella había generado una impresión en él, un impacto. Había logrado inspirarlo, y quitarle algo de la soledad que había tan profunda en sus ojos. Una soledad que ambos compartían y habían visto reflejada en el otro al igual que en su propio ser. Y como él había hecho lo mismo con ella gracias a su música, ella quiso agradecerle de una manera especial. Algo en él la atraía y quería descubrir que era. Así que travesó el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un beso. Ella nunca había sido buena dando esos primeros pasos, pero nunca en su vida había sentido la conexión que estaba sintiendo con él, así que no quiso perder la oportunidad. Él correspondió el beso con gran intensidad. Saborearon sus labios y sus lenguas, descubriéndose en cada pequeño contacto.

\- Gracias a vos. – Dijo ella cuando se separaron porque necesitaban respirar.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado? – Propuso él rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

\- Si, me gustaría. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Había algo en ese hombre que le daba confianza. Ella tenía la necesidad de conocerlo, así que se iba a permitir hacerlo. Dejó que él la lleve en su camioneta hasta su hotel y la lleve a su habitación. Le preparó un trago y encendió la música. Emma se sorprendió al escuchar que había elegido un disco de Bob Dylan. Al parecer eso era otra cosa más que tenían en común.

\- Buena elección de música. – Dijo ella aceptando el trago.

Se llevó el trago a la boca y comprobó que era ron con cola. Terminó el trago de una, y luego tomó el de él y también lo bebió todo, sin siquiera frenar a respirar. Estaba nerviosa, y creía que el alcohol la iba a ayudar a superar esa situación.

\- Gracias, aunque no es mi trago favorito. – Dijo ella entregándole los dos vasos vacíos.

Killian dejó los dos vasos en la mesa de luz y se quito su campera para ponerse más cómodo. Emma caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando calmarse. No sabía que esperar, ni que se suponía que debía pasar en ese tipo de situaciones. Ella había tenido cosas de una noche más de una vez cuando había estado en su época de tomar alcohol y drogas, pero con él quería que fuera distinto.

\- ¿Entonces es así como funciona? ¿Pones música, me das un trago y luego me llevas a la cama? – Cuestionó ella.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres. – Respondió él sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

\- Estoy nerviosa. – Admitió ella. – Sé que quizás parecí confiada en el bar, pero no lo soy. Es solo que tu canción me hizo emocionar, y quise hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento, entonces te besé. – Explicó atropellando una palabra contra la otra. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella al ver que él la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Eres adorable. – Respondió él manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- No, no soy adorable. – Negó ella y se rió ante la ironía de que él piense eso. – Soy dura y fría, y no te quisieras meter conmigo. – Dijo seriamente. – No digas que soy adorable, porque eso es lo que dicen los hombres cuando no quieren que pase nada. – Agregó algo irritada. – Sácate tu camisa. – Indicó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, divertido ante la situación.

\- Porque necesito que te la saques para poder dejar de pensar. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Él aceptó e hizo lo que ella pidió, se levantó del sillón y se quito su camisa, dejando a la vista todo su pecho y abdomen. Emma lo miró maravillada por unos instantes. Sus músculos estaban marcados, y tenía la cantidad de bello perfecto para lucir sexy pero no asqueroso.

\- ¿Realmente? – Preguntó ella enojada. - ¡Eres como ver una fotografía photoshopeada! – Se quejó y le tocó los músculos para comprobar que fueran reales.

\- Tus manos están frías. – Protestó él. – Ahora quítate tu la remera. – Dijo, una vez que ella dejo de tocarlo al estar conforme.

\- No, no puedo competir con eso. – Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza y señalando los músculos de él.

\- Vamos, es lo justo, yo ya me quite la mía. – Justificó él.

Emma sabía que él tenía razón, así que finalmente optó por quitarse ella también su remera, quedando con su corpiño color negro. Él la miró fascinado por unos segundos, prestando atención en sus moretones y lastimaduras generadas por la caminata. Ella pudo leer en sus expresiones que él tampoco tenía idea de cómo seguir con eso. La canción favorita de Emma sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Inevitablemente se puso a cantar. Él la miró con una sonrisa ante su reacción, se unió al canto y también la sacó a bailar. Bailaron alrededor de toda la habitación en completa sintonía con la música y con ellos mismas. Emma jamás se había imaginado que bailar con otra persona podía ser tan sencillo, pero él le demostró lo contrario haciendo que parezca que era algo que venían haciendo durante todas sus vidas.

De un momento a otro, como si habría una fuerza de atracción que los uniera, se encontraron besándose apasionadamente. Se besaron con desesperación, hasta que cayeron a la cama y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Emma nunca había sido buena en eso de tener intimidad, de dejarse tocar y acariciar, pero él le daba confianza. Sin embargo, antes quería sacarse una duda que había quedado rondando en su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me dedicaste esa canción? – Preguntó ella separándose de él para dejar de besarse.

\- Porque tú la inspiraste. – Respondió él. – Hace tiempo que venía en una mala racha. No podía concentrarme en mi música porque rompieron mi corazón. Pero cuanto te vi, no sé, simplemente sucedió. Sentí una conexión, pude ver mi dolor reflejado en tu mirada, y eso generó que escriba la canción. – Explicó el al notar que ella necesitaba y quería saber sus motivos.

\- Yo también sentí una conexión. – Coincidió ella.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus moretones? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Estoy haciendo el Camino a Santiago de Compostela, así que supongo que estás son las consecuencias. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Sola? – Preguntó él y ella asistió. – Eso es increíble, debe ser una gran experiencia para hacer solo. Yo las dos veces que lo hice fue con amigos, así que es distinto. – Comentó.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y así pasaron toda la noche hablando. Él le contó sobre su vida en Irlanda, y ella le contó sobre su vida en Estados Unidos. Él le contó sobre la muerte de su hermano, y ella le contó sobre su experiencia en el sistema de adopciones. Él le contó sobre sus padres, y ella le contó sobre Ingrid. Él le contó sobre Milah y su engaño al enterarse que ella estaba casada; y ella le contó sobre Neal y su traición al dejarla en prisión y la perdida de su embarazo. Él le contó sobre su banda, y ella le contó sobre Ruby y August. Así que pasaron una noche llena de un tipo de intimidad distinta a la que pensaban, pasaron la noche desnudando sus almas y dejando salir hacia fuera sus experiencias de vida. Cuando se despertaron en los brazos del otro y comprobaron que nada había pasado entre ellos, ambos se encontraron sorprendentemente conformes y felices.

\- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar antes de seguir tu camino? – Ofreció él.

\- De hecho voy a seguir el camino mañana, hoy me gustaría dedicarme a conocer la Ciudad de León. – Informó ella, sin responder su pregunta.

\- ¿Entonces, qué tal si vamos a desayunar y luego te llevo a recorrer esta hermosa Ciudad? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Asistió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pasaron todo el día recorriendo la pequeña Ciudad. Primero fueron a la catedral de Santa María. Quedaron maravillados con su estilo gótico, y sus dos torres, una con campana y la otra con reloj. Segundo fueron a la Basílica de San Isidoro. Visitaron su panteón Real y su museo. Hicieron una pausa para almorzar, y después continuaron el recorrido. Fueron a la Casa Botines de Gaudí. Por último fueron a al MUSAC (Museo Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León), donde disfrutaron de observar la gran cantidad de obras y exposiciones.

A la noche tuvieron una cita. Fueron a cenar al Barrio Húmedo, donde degustaron distintas tapas y sopas; y continuaron conociéndose. Esa noche volvieron a pasarla juntos en su habitación de hotel, pero esa vez la pasaron descubriendo sus cuerpos, y desafiando los límites de la física al intentar unirse y convertirse en uno solo. Emma nunca se había sentido tan conectada con alguien a la hora de tener relaciones, y sentía que él correspondía sus sentimientos. Él la había hecho sentir especial, y… amada. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño la haga sentir mejor que cualquier persona y la conozca mejor que nadie? Emma no sé atrevía a pensar en todo lo que significaba lo que acababa de suceder, porque no estaba lista para admitir el amor en su vida, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Así que, se acurrucó en los brazos de él y dejó que el sueño la invada lentamente.

Al otro día se levantaron al amanecer. Desayunaron algo rápido, y cuando Emma tuvo todo listo para irse Killian la acompañó hasta las afueras de la Ciudad. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al límite de la ruta, donde Emma iba a continuar su caminata hacia santiago.

\- Suerte con el final de la gira. – Le deseó ella, sus dos manos juntas.

\- Suerte con tu caminata. – Le deseó él. – Espero que puedas obtener de ella lo que buscabas. – Agregó, y soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciarle una de sus mejillas.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella. – Bueno, ve, no me gustan las despedidas. – Dijo ella apartándose de su lado y secando tímidamente las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de sus ojos.

\- Emma, sé que te va a costar creerme y te va a sonar ridículo, pero me enamoré completamente de vos. – Confesó él mirándola intensamente a los ojos. – Sé que cada uno tiene que continuar con sus cosas, con sus vidas... Pero si cuando terminas el camino a Santiago, seguís sin saber a donde ir y te sentís lista para darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro, ven a buscarme a Irlanda. – Dijo con convicción, y le dio una tarjeta con la dirección del bar que tenía con sus amigos de la banda en Dublín.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella agarrando la tarjeta. – Que nos volvamos a ver Killian. – Dijo ella algo esperanzada.

\- Hasta siempre Emma. – Dijo él.

Killian se acercó a ella, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de despedida. Emma se aferró a él e intensificó el beso, necesitando sentir todo lo que le generaba aunque sea una última vez. En ese beso supo perfectamente que él era la persona adecuada para ella, porque cuando estaban juntos podía hacer que el mundo se detenga. Cuando se separaron para respirar, él murmuro un pequeño adiós y le dio un beso en la frente. Emma lo miró irse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Pasó su lengua por sus labios para intentar guardar el gusto de él en la memoria de su alma. Una vez que se sintió lista para seguir, fue al poste de los peregrinos y escribió:

" _Las personas se enamoran de manera misteriosa, y encuentran el amor en los lugares más inesperados."_

 _Emma._


	7. Chapter 7

Los siguientes días fueron algo melancólicos. La despedida de Killian había dejado un sentimiento agridulce dentro de ella, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de irse por mucho tiempo. Pero continuó caminando, y lo hizo a un buen ritmo. Siguió su camino pero no podía dejar de pensar en Killian, todo lo relacionaba con él y el corto tiempo que habían vivido juntos. También por momentos se encontraba imaginando que estaría haciendo él, o que estaría pasando si él habría unido a su camino o si ella si habría unido a su gira. A los tres días de dejar León llegó a Foncebadón, pueblo asentado sobre el monte Irago. Allí conoció a otra mujer de su edad llamada Elsa, que también estaba haciendo el Camino a Santiago sola. Decidieron quedarse en una habitación compartida en el albergue más barato, y cenaron juntas intercambiando sus aventuras a lo largo de la caminata.

\- ¿Te encontraste con un hombre llamado Walsh en el camino? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- Si, lo hice hace varios días, un poco antes de llegar a Cartojeriz. – Respondió Emma recordando los consejos de aquel hombre castaño y su especie de arrogancia ante lo mucho que caminaba por día.

\- Abandonó. – Dijo Elsa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- No pudo continuar, dijo que iba a volver a intentarlo el próximo año. – Informó Elsa.

\- ¿Walsh abandonó y yo sigo aquí? – Preguntó Emma sin poder creerlo. – Saludo por eso. – Dijo chocando su vaso de gaseosa contra el de Elsa.

\- ¿Te sientes sola? – Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad, después de un largo silencio.

\- Mmm, honestamente ya estoy acostumbrada, durante toda mi vida estuve sola. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – Extraño a los únicos amigos que tengo, pero no es como si tendría personas esperando por mí. – Dijo algo meláncolica. - ¿Y vos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Cuestionó.

\- Mi hermana menor va a casarse y eso me hizo sentir sola. Siempre estuve sola porque tengo una personalidad dura y fría. Sentí que necesitaba un cambio y esto pareció adecuado. – Contestó Elsa tímidamente. – Creo que necesitaba encontrarme conmigo misma, y el camino es bueno para eso. – Explicó con calma.

\- Mi mamá solía decir algo que me volvía loca, decía que hay un amanecer y atardecer todos los días, y podes elegir estar ahí si lo deseas. Podes ponerte en el camino de la belleza. – Relató Emma recordando a Ingrid.

\- Mi clase de mujer. – Comentó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Al otro día Emma siguió camino, mientras que Elsa decidió que iba quedarse un día más para conocer las ruinas del pueblo. Cuando volvió a emprender camino sintió unas emocionadas ganas por llegar de una vez, pero por otro lado también se sintió aterrada ante eso. Cuando terminara no iba a tener nada más que su nombre y lo que llevaba con ella, cuando terminara iba a tener que volver a empezar a vivir y no sabía si estaba lista para hacerlo.

Emma llegó a Sarria una tarde de fuerte lluvia. Ante el temporal encontró que todo estaba cerrado. Fue albergue por albergue, pero todos estaban cerrados. Cuando llegó a su última opción, encontró que un hombre estaba cerrando todo y tenía la camioneta lista para irse.

\- Por favor, espere. – Pidió Emma corriendo hacia allí.

\- Lo siento, pero ya estamos cerrados. – Se disculpó el hombre.

\- Por favor, necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche. – Insistió Emma.

\- Bien, pero luego cenamos juntos. – Propuso el hombre.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma.

El hombre era rubio y alto, se llamaba Víctor. Aparte de trabajar en el albergue era un doctor. Le dio una habitación y ropa de baño. Emma se dio una ducha y se puso ropa seca, luego bajo a tender la ropa mojada en la sala común. Cuando lo estaba haciendo, entraron tres hombres todos mojados.

\- ¿Eres Emma? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Un placer conocerte! – Exclamó otro de ellos estrechando su mano con la de ella.

\- Al parecer mis escritos en los diarios peregrinos son famosos. – Bromeó ella.

\- Lo son, eres como nuestra heroína. – Asistió el último de ellos riendo.

\- Conocimos a Elsa y ella nos contó sobre ti, así que es un gusto conocerte. – Dijo el que tenía un acento que le hacía acordar a Killian.

\- Estamos cerrados. – Dijo Víctor apareciendo e interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Solo necesitamos una habitación. – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Lo siento, pero solo abrí por ella. – Dijo Víctor seriamente.

\- Dale Víctor, es solo darles una habitación para que no pasen toda la noche bajo la lluvia, por favor. – Pidió ella sintiendo compasión hacia los otros caminantes

Víctor terminó aceptando y les dio una habitación para compartir. Los hombres le agradecieron y se presentaron, se llamaban Eric, Graham y Arthur. Por suerte ellos se unieron a la cena, y así Emma no tuvo que comer solamente con Víctor. Después de cenar Víctor se fue a su casa, y ellos se acomodaron en la sala común a tomar un par de cervezas y relajarse antes de ir a dormir.

\- ¿Cómo haces para tolerar la soledad? – Preguntó Graham a Emma.

\- Nosotros nos aburriríamos mucho caminando solos. – Dijo Eric.

\- Lo he estado llevando muy bien. No quiero ponerme a pensar en ello ahora, pero hay muchos motivos por lo cual está bueno hacer el camino solo. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- ¿Las mujeres no tienen necesidades? – Preguntó Arthur, haciendo que sus amigos se rían.

\- Eso no es algo apropiado para hablar delante de una mujer. – Comentó Graham revoleando un almohadón a su amigo.

\- ¿Tienes un nombre de caminante? – Preguntó Eric a Emma.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Ya sabes, como un apodo. – Explicó Eric.

\- No, no tengo. – Negó Emma.

\- Bueno, nosotros tenemos uno para ti. – Informó Jefferson. – La salvadora. – Dejo saber lo que se le había ocurrido.

\- Eso es ridículo. – Dijo Emma riendo.

\- La Reina del Camino a Santiago. – Sugirió Graham otra opción.

\- Uno peor que el otro. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- No, no lo son. Hay tantas historias sobre como distintas personas te han ayudado a lo lardo del camino dando vueltas, sin embargo a nosotros nunca nadie nos ayuda. – Expresó Eric la elección de los apodos.

\- Su majestad si necesita algo no dudes en llamarme y pedirme lo que sea. – Comentó Arthur imitando la voz de Víctor.

\- Su majestad implicaría que él venga a ayudarme sin que tenga ir a buscarlo para pedírselo. – Dijo Emma siguiendo el juego y haciendo que todos rían.

\- Por favor deja de tararear eso, sino vamos a tener esa canción pegada todo el día de mañana. – Pidió Graham a Eric, quien estaba muy concentrado tarareando una canción.

\- ¿Prefieren que cante? – Preguntó Eric.

\- No. – Respondieron Graham y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

Eric se puso a cantar y sus amigos a protestar. De repente empezaron a correrlo alrededor de toda la sala, revoleándole almohadones y pegándole patadas. Emma se acostó con una sonrisa en su cara esa noche, esos hombres le habían recordado la familiaridad de lo bien que se sentía ser parte de un grupo de amigos. Se durmió pensando en August y Ruby, deseando que estén felices sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Al otro día la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero Emma decidió seguir su camino de todas maneras. Un poco de lluvia no iba a detenerla. Antes de irse del pueblo fue al poste de los peregrinos, y dejo un escrito para no perder la costumbre que la estaba haciendo reconocible frente a otros caminantes.

" _Deja que la lluvia lave todas las heridas y el dolor de tu pasado."_

 _Emma._

La lluvia siempre había tenido algo de melancólico y mágico a la vez para Emma. Le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba el olor que esparcía al mojar la tierra, le gustaba que el agua caiga sobre ella haciéndola sentir viva. Pero la lluvia continuó casi toda la semana, y eso ya se estaba empezando a volver un inconveniente. Tener toda su ropa mojada mientras caminaba el día entero no era para nada cómodo. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo, una pequeña lluvia no iba a hacer que deje de hacer las cosas que quería hacer.

Camino a Arzúa el camino se complico un poco, repleto de subidas y bajadas, y extensos tramos de bosque. Estaba algo distraída, maldiciendo nuevamente cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, cuando se sorprendió al encontrar una llama. Emma se acercó a la llama, la agarró de las riendas que tenía, y empezó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente.

\- Lo atrapaste. – Dijo la voz de una mujer llamando su atención. – Gracias. – Agradeció acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Tiene nombre? – Dijo Emma dirigiendo la llama hacia la mujer.

\- Cobra. – Contestó un niño de aproximadamente nueve años.

\- Lindo nombre. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Soy Regina, y él es mi hijo Henry. – Informó la mujer a podo de presentación.

\- Soy Emma. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. - ¿Disfrutando tu caminata del día de hoy? – Preguntó al niño.

\- Es un momento maravilloso, muchas gracias por preguntar. – Respondió Henry.

\- Eres muy educado. – Dijo Emma apreciando los modales del niño.

\- Todos los fines de semana caminamos, sea con lluvia o no. – Explicó Regina.

\- Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños sobre mis problemas. – Comentó Henry.

\- No tienes que hablar sobre ellos si no quieres. – Aseguró Emma intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Regina. – Aparte todos tenemos problemas, yo también tengo problemas. – Dijo para calmarlo.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, por ejemplo nunca conocí a mis padres, ellos me abandonaron. – Respondió Emma. – Pero los problemas no son problemas por siempre, podemos convertirlos en otra cosa si queremos. – Agregó, intentando convencerse a ella misma de eso.

\- ¿Por qué te abandonaron? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te canté una canción? – Propuso Henry.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió Emma.

 _From this valley they say you are going. We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile. For they say you are taking away the sunshine, which has brightened our pathways a while._ _(En el valle dicen que te estás yendo. Extrañaremos tus ojos brillantes y tu sonrisa dulce. Dicen que te estás llevando la luz del sol, que ha iluminado nuestros caminos por un tiempo.)_

 _Come and sit by my side if you love me, do not hasten to bid me adieu. But remember the Red River Valley, and the boy that has loved you so true._ _(Ven y siéntate a mi lado si me amas, no te gastes en despedirte. Pero recuerda el Valle del Río Rojo y el chico que te amó con tanta verdad.)_

Cuando Henry terminó la canción se despidieron y siguieron camino. Emma dio a penas unos pasos para alejarse de ellos, y cuando estuvo a gusto con la distancia se dejo caer en la tierra mojada a llorar. Un fuerte dolor había invadido su alma, y no podía contenerlo en su cuerpo. El encuentro con ese niño le hizo pensar que habría pasado si no hubiese perdido su embarazo, que habría pasado si ahora tendría un hijo o una hija con ella. Sintió dolor porque ella había amado esa pequeña vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella, había amado a su hijo/a y había estado dispuesta a hacerse cargo de él a pesar de que Neal la había abandonado y dejado en prisión. Ni siquiera lo había tenido, y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esa vida creciendo en su interior, extrañaba la vida que podrían haber tenido, extrañaba la familia que podrían haber sido.

Llegó a Predrouzo y escribió en el diario de los peregrinos:

" _No hay forma de saber porque pasan las cosas, que es lo que nos lleva a que; que es lo que destruye algo, o hace que florezca, o que se muera, o que tome otro rumbo."_

 _Emma._

Ya había caminado setecientos cincuenta y seis kilómetros. Solamente le quedaban veinte más y finalmente llegaría a Santiago de Compostela. Sintió una mezcla se sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. ¿Estaba lista para seguir? ¿Estaba lista para qué termine? Se acostó en la cama del albergue y se convenció a si misma que lo mejor iba a ser no pensar, sino dejar que todo siga su curso y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma llegó a Santiago de Compostela una tarde fría y soleada. Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue ir a la catedral. Quedó encantada con lo grande que era, y la mezcla del estilo Romántico con el Barroco. Se sentó en un banco y se puso a pensar en su vida, y en el viaje que acababa de hacer caminando. Había logrado lo que quería, había llegado a Santiago a pie.

Millones de momentos se cruzaron en su cabeza. El año que vivió con Ingrid. Los meses de amor y los robos con Neal. El tiempo en prisión y la pérdida de su embarazo. Las drogas y el alcohol. Dormir en su auto. El conocer a Ruby y August. Trabajar sin parar para poder realizar el viaje. Sacar el pasaje de avión. Tomarse un vuelo a París. Haber conocido a la familia Nolan. Philip y su molesta entrevista. La ayuda de Walsh y Marco. El escapar de Peter y Félix. La conexión y la felicidad de lo compartido con Killian. El intercambio de historias con Elsa y la diversión con el trío de amigos: Arthur, Eric y Jefferson. Los amaneceres y los atardeceres.

Y allí, sentada en la catedral tuvo una pequeña revelación. Quizás había perdido personas a lo largo de su vida, que jamás había pensado que iba a perder. Incluso en algún momento se había perdido ella misma, lo cual era peor. Pero ella no era eso. Ella no era sus errores, sus intentos fallidos, ni las opiniones de los demás sobre su persona. Ella no iba a estar dañada para siempre.

¿Qué pasaría si se perdonaba a ella misma? ¿Y si se perdonaba a ella misma aún sabiendo que había hecho cosas que no debería haber hecho? ¿Y si todo lo que era, era lo que necesitaba y quería? A pesar de estar arrepentida de muchas cosas, si podría volver el tiempo atrás no cambiaría nada.

Todo lo que había vivido la había llevado a estar allí. Ella era producto de sus experiencias y sus aprendizajes, y le gustaba creer que atravesar cosas horribles te hacía crecer. Ella era la persona que sobrevivió las tormentas, y siguió caminando. Y creía, que atravesar muchas tormentas, era lo que finalmente te hacía estar limpio.

Se secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y salió de la catedral. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida ahora que no tenía donde ir? Fue al teléfono público y llamó a su amiga. Había prometido que iba a llamarla cuando llegara a Santiago, así que era hora de cumplir la promesa.

 _\- Hola. – Saludó Ruby al atender su celular._

 _\- Hola extraña. – Saludó Emma._

 _\- ¡Emma! ¡Que bueno escucharte amiga! – Exclamó Ruby reconociendo la voz de la otra. - ¿Estás en Santiago? – Preguntó._

 _\- Si, llegué hace un rato. – Contestó Emma._

 _\- Que bueno, sabía que ibas a lograrlo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – Dijo Ruby con aprecio._

 _\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emmma. – Aunque ahora no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. – Comentó dando un largo suspiro._

 _\- Ahora podes hacer lo que sea que quieras. – Dijo Ruby animándola. – Busca un trabajo, y cuando tengas dinero nuevamente vas a saber a donde ir. – Aconsejó._

 _\- ¿Y si quiero ir a otro lugar que no sea Bostón? – Preguntó Emma, con cierto temor en su voz._

 _\- Emma nosotras siempre vamos a ser amigas, vivamos en la misma Ciudad o no. Yo quiero que seas feliz, tenes que hacer lo que te hace feliz. – Respondió Ruby._

 _\- Pero… ¿Y si me arriesgo por algo que después no consigo? – Insistió Emma, todavía indecisa por los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza._

 _\- Eso no importa, lo que vale es intentarlo. – Aseguró Ruby._

Ruby le contó sobre como habían estado las cosas en Bostón desde que ella se había ido, y Emma le contó algunas anécdotas del viaje. Una vez que estuvieron satisfechas, se despidieron y cortaron el llamado.

Su amiga tenía razón. Ella sabía lo que quería hacer, solo tenía que animarse a intentarlo. Sacó la tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo de su campera y sintió algo de esperanza. Si no se jugaba por lo que quería, pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Así que iba a intentarlo, y una vez que lo intentara lidiaría con cualquiera que sea su resultado. El amor valía la pena el intento, ¿Cierto? Ella nunca había sentido un amor tan fuerte como con Killian, así que se debía a ella misma intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que él fuera capaz de esperarla.

Fue al poste lo de los peregrinos para dejar su último mensaje. Sacó su lapicera de la mochila y escribió.

" _Si el destino nos quiere juntos, no importa cuanta gente pase por nuestras vidas, al final del camino nos veremos de nuevo."_

 _Emma._

Emma pasó los siguientes días buscando trabajo, hasta que consiguió uno de camarera en un bar. Le costó un poco conseguirlo por las dificultades del idioma. Pero como Santiago era un lugar muy turístico, en algunos lugares (como el bar donde trabajaba) creían que era bueno tener empleados que supieran hablar inglés. Trabajó seis meses, hasta que consiguió juntar el dinero para sacar un pasaje de avión. Cuando estuvo decidida, renunció al trabajo y compró un pasaje de avión con destino a Dublín.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad fue reservar una habitación en un Hostel. Se duchó, se puso ropa limpia, y fue a recorrer la Ciudad. Dublín era una Ciudad hermosa, llena de colores, luces y magia. Fue a la Catedral, al Museo Nacional y al Parque Fénix. Cuando se hizo de noche decidió que era hora de ser valiente e ir al bar "The Marry Man". El bar estaba muy bien ambientado, y daba la sensación de ser la taberna de un pueblo de un cuento de hadas. Al no reconocer a ninguna de las personas que estaban atendiendo, se ubicó en una mesa vacía y miró la carta hasta que vinieron a atenderla.

\- Buenas noches. – Saludó la camarera. El cartel que llevaba en su blusa revelaba su nombre: Mérida. - ¿Puedo tomar tu pedido? – Preguntó.

\- Mmm, no estoy segura. – Comentó Emma, todavía sin poder decidirse. - ¿Cuál es el mejor plato típico irlandés? – Preguntó.

\- Yo te recomendaría el guiso de cordero con verduras. – Respondió Mérida.

\- Bien, dame un pedido de eso y una coca-cola. – Dijo Emma. Había pensado pedir una cerveza artesanal, pero todavía no se sentía lista para volver a consumir alcohol.

\- Buenísimo, ya lo mando a hacer. – Dijo Mérida anotando el pedido en un papel.

\- Y por cierto, ¿Toca la banda "The Enemies" hoy? – Preguntó Emma antes de que la otra se vaya.

\- Si, creo que si, ellos tocan casi todas las noches. – Respondió Mérida pensativamente. – Si, seguro lo harán en un rato. – Confirmó después de comprobar que los instrumentos estaban preparados en el escenario.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

El plato de comida llegó caliente como le gustaba, y resulto exquisito. Estaba disfrutando de descubrir cada sabor, cuando de repente sintió música invadir sus oídos. Dirigió su vista al escenario y vio que la banda había salido a probar sus instrumentos. Miró a Killian detalladamente, y sonrió al ver que estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Lo único distinto que encontró en él fue que se había dejado crecer un poco la barba y el cabello, el cual estaba todo desordenado. Los vio probar sus instrumentos hasta que estuvieron satisfechos, y se prepararon para tocar.

\- Buenas noches gente. – Saludó Killian tomando el micrófono. – Nosotros somos "The enemies", y como casi todas las noches estaremos para entretenerlos con nuestra música. – Comentó recorriendo su vista por todo el público. De repente su mirada encontró a ella sentada en una mesa y sonrió. Esa pequeña gran sorpresa acaba de hacerlo muy feliz. – Esta canción se llama "Smile" y se la quiero dedicar a Emma. – Informó mirándola fijo e intensamente.

 _I can't help but smile. I'm smiling now. Smiling when you're near, smile form ear to ear._ _(No puedo evitar sonreír. Estoy sonriendo. Sonrío cuando estas cerca, sonrío de oreja a oreja)_

 _You make me happy, you make life fun. You make a great day, a better one. You ouatshine the stars that shone, and turn the light on when there was none._ _(Me haces feliz, haces que la vida sea divertida. Haces que un buen día, sea un mejor día. Eclipsaste las estrellas que brillaban, y e hiciste que haya luz donde no la hay.)_

 _And when you're talking, I love to listen, cause' you're the one thing I've been missing. You raise my spirits, and make me seen like orchestrated hearts have strings._ _(Amo escucharte hablar, porque eres todo lo que estuve extrañando. Elevas mi espíritu, y me haces ver al corazón como un instrumento de cuerdas.)_

 _And I'm happy when I hold you, so happy when I hold you._ _(Y soy feliz cuando te abrazo, tan feliz cuando te abrazo.)_

Emma sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría con cada palabra dedicada ella. Y esa no fue la única canción que le dedicó, sino que hubo unas cuantas más. Tocaron aproximadamente una hora, y Emma se mantuvo atenta y entusiasmada en todo momento. Una vez que terminaron el show, Killian bajó del escenario y fue hacia el encuentro con ella. Emma decidió levantarse y encontrarse con él en medio del salón.

\- Hola. – Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.

\- El show estuvo magnífico. – La halagó ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él sonrojándose.

\- ¿Te parece si hablamos? – Preguntó ella.

\- Me encantaría. – Asistió él.

Killian la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia fuera del bar para poder hablar tranquilos, sin ruidos, ni interrupciones. Ante el frío que de repente sintieron, juntaron más sus cuerpos instintivamente para darse calor, ya que habían dejado sus abrigos adentro. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de estar agarrados de la mano y verse a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

\- Dijiste que cuando terminara mi camino, podía venir a buscarte si quería. – Respondió ella recordándole la despedida y devolviéndole su tarjeta con la dirección del bar.

\- ¿Cómo resulto el viaje? – Preguntó él agarrando la tarjeta y dedicándole una mirada llena de curiosidad.

\- Muy bien, de hecho creo que fue sanador, y muy revelador. – Contestó ella con sinceridad. – Cuando llegué a Santiago de Compostela, y me encontré con que no tenía lugar a donde ir, ni dinero para vivir, me di cuenta de algo muy importante. – Comentó ella mientras acomodaba las mangas de su suéter para poder cubrirse un poco del frío.

\- ¿Qué fue de lo que te diste cuenta? – Pidió saber él, pasando sus manos por los brazos de ella para darle algo de calor.

\- Un hogar no es un lugar físico, sino las personas que amamos y nos aman. – Informó ella su gran revelación. – Y tú eres mi hogar Killian, lo eres si quieres seguir siéndolo. – Agregó ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante el miedo de que él la rechace.

\- No habría nada que me gustaría más que serlo. – Dijo él agarrando el mentón de ella para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Te amo Emma. – Confesó.

\- Y yo te amo Killian. – Dijo ella rozando su nariz contra la de él.

Los brazos de Killian rodearon la cintura de ella, y las manos de Emma agarraron el cuello de la camisa de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo y unir sus labios en un pasional beso. Allí, en medio de una calle de Dublín se confesaron su amor y se besaron como siempre lo habían querido hacer. Quizás algunas personas no creerían que era capaz enamorarse en apenas unos días, pero ellos lo habían hecho. Sus almas se reconocieron y sus corazones se eligieron.

Y eso fue todo lo que Emma tuvo atravesar para poder finalmente poder encontrar el lugar a donde pertenecía. Él era su lugar. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para dejar su pasado a atrás y cerrar sus heridas. Él era su comienzo de algo bueno, él era su posibilidad de tener una vida mejor donde cabía el amor. Él era su presente y su futuro.

La vida no era como uno esperaba que fuera, y los finales felices muchas veces no eran lo que uno creía que iban a ser. Ella nunca había creído que se iba a volver a enamorar, o que alguien iba a poder amarla tal cual era. Sin embargo, allí estaba Killian demostrándole que todo eso era posible. Él y su amor eran su final feliz.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _Y nuevamente llegamos al final de otra historia. Gracias a todos por acompañarme durante ella. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó mucho escribir esta historia ya que siento que fue muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento. El final no me convence mucho (como suele pasarme, nunca me convencen los finales), pero me gustan los finales felices, así que así quedo... Gracias a los que leyeron, dieron follow, favorito, y a los que dejaron reviews en cada uno de los capítulos. La semana que viene intentaré volver con una nueva historia, pero no prometo nada porque ando medio complicada del tiempo (el trabajo y la universidad me tienen loca jajaja)._

 _¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia!_


End file.
